1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to digital image processing apparatus including a handshake correction module and digital image processing methods of controlling the digital image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When digital cameras are used to perform photography, various preprocessing operations may be performed before photographing begins. For example, various operations, such as auto-focusing, auto-exposure control, auto white balance control, auto-flash on/off, subject recognition, scene recognition, etc., are performed. Users need to recognize whether such preprocessing operations have been successfully performed in order to obtain desired images. Thus, traditional digital cameras notify users of results of such preprocessing operations through user interfaces and alarm sounds. However, since digital cameras display user interfaces on screens of limited size and/or on screens with limited brightness, users can easily overlook user interfaces due to surrounding brightness. Moreover, users may have difficulty recognizing alarm sounds in noisy environments.